Thunderwing's defeat (MLPTP: FIM)
This how Thunderwing's defeat goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime: Friendship is Magic. and Twilight look up and see Thunderwing with the Elements of Harmony hovering around him Thunderwing: evilly and Twilight try harder Thunderwing: You're kidding. You're kidding, right? and Twilight ignore him and keep trying Twilght Sparkle: Just one spark. Come on, come on. Optimus Prime: We can do this! gasps Thunderwing: No. No! and Twilight keep trying Twilight Sparkle: But... where's the sixth Element?! Optimus Prime: It will come! Keep trying! pushes them away and shatters the Elements with a single stomp Thunderwing: You little fools! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princesses, or your sun! Luna's night will last'' forever'' and all of Equestria will plunge into chaos! Twilight Sparkle: What do we do now? Optimus Prime: I don't know. Thunderwing: You cannot defeat me, Prime and Princess. I have rendered the Elements useless. By my will alone, all upon this world shall fall into chaos. and Twilight hear the ponies and Autobots coming Twilight Sparkle: gasp You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here. Optimus Prime: And so are their partners. is shocked Thunderwing: What? Twilight Sparkle: Applejack and Bulkhead, who helped us when we were in doubt, represent the spirit of... Honesty! Fluttershy and Ratchet, who tamed the manticore with their compassion, represent the spirit of...'' Kindness''! Pinkie Pie and Smokescreen, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represent the spirit of...'' Laughter''! Rarity and Bumblebee, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift, represent the spirit of... Generosity! And Rainbow Dash and Arcee, who could not abandon their friends for their own hearts, represent the spirit of... Loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies and Autobots got us through every challenge you threw at us. Optimus Prime: Exactly. Thunderwing: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! Optimus Prime: Mine too! Element of Magic appears Twiight Sparkle: You see, Thunderwing, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the Element of... Magic! Optimus Prime: Power of the Elements, come to us! Elements turn into necklaces and the Element of Magic turns into crowns and the ponies and Autobots form a heart shape which ignites a rainbow beam which strikes Thunderwing, creating a rainbow tornado around him Thunderwing: Nooo! Nooo! and Optimus shoot white eye beams at him. The light fades and the Autobots and ponies can be seen on the floor Rainbow Dash: Oh, my head. Arcee: Ow. Applejack: Everybody okay? Bulkhead: I'm fine, AJ. Rarity: Oh, thank goodness. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: I'm glad that's over.) Fluttershy: Why Rarity, it's so lovely. Ratchet: Yeah. Rarity: I know! I'll never part with it again. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: My paints grown back.) Fluttershy: No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark. Ratchet: And Bumblebee's looks just like his symbol. Rarity: What? Ooh. So does yours. Bumblebee: beeps (translation: And yours, Ratchet.) Fluttershy: gasp Ratchet: By the Allspark. Pinkie Pie: Look at mine! Look at mine! Smokescreen: Amazing. Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah. Arcee: Alright. Applejack: Optimus and Twilight Gee, guys! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the elements of friendship. Bulkhead: Yeah. Princess Celestia: Indeed you do. sun rises and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The ponies and Autobots bow before them Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Celestia. Optimus Prime: Princess Luna! Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle and Optimus Prime, my faithful student and her trusted compaion. Princess Luna: We knew you could do it. Twilight Sparkle: But... you told us it was all an old pony tale. Optimus Prime: And to think we thought you were speaking the truth. Princess Celestia: We told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. We saw the signs of Thunderwing's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat him, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Princess Luna: Now if only another will as well. Thunder Streak! now Thunder Streak, regains conscious on the floor and looks up to see the princesses coming towards him Princess Celestia: It has been a thousand years since we have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. Princess Luna: You were meant to admire both the day and the night, our young subject. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash: Subject? Princess Celestia: Will you accept our friendship? Princess Luna: What is your answer? Streak bursts into tears and hugs them both Thunder Streak: I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, princesses! Princess Celestia: We've missed you, too. Streak looks at Luna Thunder Streak: Princess Luna, all I ever wanted was for everypony to know the meaning of your beautiful night. You must see why I tried to show them by becoming Thunderwing. Princess Luna: Okay, let me see the meaning of your transformation. Streak takes her to an old tapestry nearby Thunder Streak: This is why I became Thunderwing. Nopony else knew how beautiful your night was because they didn't see the beauty in its stars. I saw the stars' beauty and I instantly knew how much your night meant to you. Luna gasps Princess Luna: You were doing the right thing, Thunder Streak. But you just picked the wrong way to do it. The only way you could show them how beautiful my night was is to actually let them experience it for themselves. Thunder Streak: Why didn't you tell me this before? Luna looks at him with honest eyes Princess Luna: Because you wouldn't listen to me and my sister at the time. Thunder Streak: I regret that now. Princess Luna: Really? Thunder Streak: Really. Princess Luna: Thanks for the apology. Streak and Princess Luna hug Thunder Streak: I should've listened to you. I'm sorry, Princess. Princess Luna: It's okay. ponies and Celestia watch and Pinkie Pie burst into tears Pinkie Pie: Hey, you know what this calls for? A party! Smokescreen: Whoo-hoo! Ponyville, Thunder Streak's return is held as a ceremony. Optimus watches and suddenly feels sad. Princess Celestia and Twilight look at him Princess Celestia: Why so glum, Optimus? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to Cybertron? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Optimus Prime: That's just it. Just when my Autobots and I first came here, we saw the true friendship that these ponies held in them. And it seems we Autobots hold the same. But I do not know how to keep our unbreakable bonds that we've formed connected. looks at Optimus then at Celestia. Princess Celestia then has an idea Princess Celestia: Spike, take a note, please. brings out a pen and a piece of paper Princess Celestia: I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the Autobots will stay here and learn friendship alongside Twilight and her friends. But I also want them to act as the Element wielder's guardians and keep them safe from harm. finishes writing and the crowd cheers Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! Optimus and I will study harder than ever before. Optimus Prime: smiles We sure will. and Twilight look at each other for a moment before Twilight leaps into Optimus' ginormous arms and embraces him in a hug see Applejack and Bulkhead bucking apples see Fluttershy and Ratchet taking care of sick and injured animals see Pinkie Pie and Smokescreen planning future parties see Rarity and Bumblebee making different outfits see Rainbow Dash and Arcee having a race see Twilight Sparkle and Optimus Prime reading a book Optimus Prime: (voice) Twilight and I did something no one else has ever done. We gained new comrades and used their individual gifts to help us get through challenges in our quest to defeat Thunderwing. And I swear, by the honor of Alpha Trion's beard, my friends and I will do whatever we can to continue learning about friendship and how much magic there is in it. My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message to any Autobots who wish to seek friendship as we do, we are here. We are waiting. If any Decepticon approaches this friendship filled land with hostile intent, know this. We will defend the Equines and their rulers. We will defend Equestria. We will defend... our home.